


Her's For Awhile

by angelus2hot



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set in the first season. After having sex Dyson has to leave but Bo has other plans.





	Her's For Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Her's For Awhile  
>  **Fandom:** Lost Girl  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dyson/Bo Dennis  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 203  
>  **Summary:** Set in the first season. After having sex Dyson has to leave but Bo has other plans.  
>  **A/N:** written for immolate_the_silence for fandom_stocking

The sounds of their loud breathing echoed around the room as they fell into a crumpled heap on the bed. As they fought to get their breath back under control Dyson and Bo untangled their limbs.

Still gasping for breath Bo slid closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

As she snuggled against him Dyson ran his hand over the top of her head, smoothing the hair out of her face. “You okay?”

Bo nodded. “Mmmmm...hmmm.”

He smiled against her hair before he kissed the top of her head before he started to sit up. “I guess I should be going to...”

“Don’t go.” She didn’t want to deal with his leaving just yet. “Stay, for just a little while longer.” 

“Bo.” 

She slid her arms around his waist and held him tight as she whispered, “Please.”

Even though he knew it was a bad idea Dyson couldn’t refuse her. With a sigh he settled back down beside her and pulled her body close to his. “For a little while.”

Bo hid the smile against his skin. For some reason she would never understand he could never be hers forever but at least she got to have him for awhile.


End file.
